


Silent there before me

by Yehram



Category: Silent Hill, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Lots of saturation, M/M, Silent Hill!AU, fucking scanners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yehram/pseuds/Yehram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art masterpost for the (other) Silent Hill!AU for the X-men reverse bang! (I can't believe there were two!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent there before me

 

  
Unfortunately, my paper was too big for my scanner, so Erik got a bit cut off. But no matter!! 

I thought the umberish saturation would fit the SH theme: it doesn't relax the eyes and instead puts a slight strain on them. I'm sorry if it's an eyesore though, even I don't want to look at it for too long. 

 

The title is shamelessly taken from the song "Room of Angel" from the SH soundtrack.

  


  


 

I will link the fic written by Onaxe as soon as I'm able!


End file.
